1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attaching means for cross braces for beds featuring bed frame members. More particularly, the invention relates to an attaching means for attaching cross braces to bed frame members.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of bed frame design, it is known to support the bedding material by bed frame members running on either side of the bed, from the headboard to the footboard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,781 to Constanti discloses a safety side-guard rail which is mounted to an end frame at opposite sides of the bed. Brackets are attachable to the end frames and provide support for the guide rods. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,559 to Bly, et al. discloses a bed rail whose ends are received in brackets. The brackets are attached to the cross members of the bed. While the afore-mentioned structure has been effective, it requires assembly of several parts in order to fix the side rails, brackets, and cross members to the bed frame members.
In art areas other than the bed frame art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,850 to Tinnerman discloses a clamp capable of securement to a rod or wire without the need for additional fasteners. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,352 to Jester discloses a building construction clip for locking together two perpendicular rods. The clip operates without the need for additional fasteners.
A need was perceived in the bed art for a low-cost, simple attaching means to attach a cross brace to a bed frame member. The present invention is directed to this objective and provides a reliable and easily used method of securely fastening a cross brace to a bed frame member.